Wedding night
by Midnight-Runaway
Summary: I looked in to his eyes andI saw my safe haven. I saw love and only love in those eyes of his and right then and there I knew that I was possibly the luckiest woman on earth. BELLA X EDWARD


Title: Wedding Night

Rating: M

Edwards a vampire in the story so yea.

Summary: Edward," I moaned out as he took my nipple in to his cold mouth. I throw my head back hitting the wall but I couldn't feel the pain all I felt was pleasure. I felt as if I would die from all the pleasure he was giving me if that was possible

I signed as I looked in full length mirror in front of me. My stomach turned as I felt the nervousness coming back. I felt as if I was going to throw up my lunch right there and then. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm my nervous. My mind was racing with thoughts of how my klutzy self could make a fool of my self. I could trip and fall over my dress or over air depends on my luck. I let out a small laugh as I thought of that. Me walking down the ail and tripping over thin air making me fall flat on my self.

I opened my eyes and looked at my self yet again. I couldn't help but smile. I did look go I had to give that to Alice and Angela. That was after being tortured for more than eight hours by Alice and Angela. That was like hell really but hey it was worth it look at me know. I was in a beautiful white gown that hugged my chest and flowed down from my waist. The dress was sleeveless and had black deigns on it. My hair was half up half down in curls and was held together by a diamond clip that Alice had given me as a gift. I signed I looked pretty but my feet hurting in these four inch high heels.

I closed my eyes and smiled. I felt two really warm and gentle hands around my waist. My eyes shot open and I turned around to see a handsome 6'5 ft tall man staring down at me with a huge grin on his face and yet I knew it was fake. I knew that smile that happy face it was all fake. I saw it in his big beautiful eyes that this was hurting him. It was killing him inside yet to see me happy he was ready to give me away. I smiled at this. He was truly was a selfless person unlike me. I signed and smiled at him.

"Jake," I said in a soft whisper "thanks for understanding I know this hurts you but thank you." I felt him smile against my head as he kissed my head. "No matter what I love you and I am happy you're happy even if you're marrying a bloodsucker." I laughed and I took his hand and he walked me to the door. The door opened and I saw my father standing at the door tears in his eyes. "Bells you look wow," he said as he was at lose of words. He took me from Jakes hands gave me a huge hug.

"Dad can not breathe," I said as he let me go. I couldn't help but let out a smile laugh as he smiled at me. He took my left hands and smiled at me. "Ready to get going," he asked me. I smiled and nodded looking at the big oak wood doors in front of me. I heard the music from in side giving us our signal to walk in. I took a deep breath calming my nervous and smiled as the oak door opened. We started to walk in as the beautiful young flower girl dropped pink and white flowers on the red carpet. I looked a head to see Edward in aw. His mouth hung slightly opened and his eyes were wide. I couldn't help but giggle at him. I saw Emmett behind him laughing at his brother while closing Edward's mouth. I could feel eyes on me but at the moment I didn't care. Yes any other day I would have ran away crying but today was the day I would be come a Cullen and I wouldn't run any way even if god had commanded me to for I was in love and I would never run from it.

I felt my father's warm hands leave and replaced by Edwards cold ones. We turned to face each other a warm and sweet smile was plastered on both of our faces. I looked in to his eyes and I saw it I saw my safe haven. I saw love and only love in those eyes of his and right then and there I knew that I was possibly the luckiest woman on earth. I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes. I felt him squeeze my hand in a way to show me he loved me. I smiled at him and we turned to the priest as he began his speech. I didn't pay attention really I was to dazed by Edward to see or hear anything. The only part I heard was when he asked for our I dos.

The next thing I knew we turned around to the guest and the preacher man presented us as husband and wife. My heart busted with joy and happiness upon hearing those words. I had finally become his and he had become mine and no else. He turned to me with a huge dum grin on his face and kissed me as the preacher man said "you may kiss the bride." My knees were about to give out from the passion and lust he was kissing me with. He pulled away leaving me in aw. "I love you my dear sweet wife," he whispered in to my ears making me shiver.

……………………………..

………………….

EPOV

I felt her shiver next to me as I whispered in to her ear and I couldn't help but grin at that. I took her hand as we walked down the ail as husband and wife. I felt so luck as if I was the luckiest person well vampire in the whole world. We walked out side the church people following us and saw snow was falling. I couldn't help but smile as Bella grinned as snow fell on us. Yes she had hated snow but she had gotten use to it and started to love it. I knew she had always wanted it to snow on our wedding day and I was happy that it did for I love seeing the grin on her beautiful face. She looked at me and kissed me sweet and quick yet filled with so much passion it would killed me if I hadn't already been died.

We got in to my car. I sat there and looked at her "what," she asked me with a grin on her face. "Nothing can't a man look at his beautiful blushing bride with out having a reason," I said. She nodded a no "First vampire and second I'm not blushing," she said in a matter a fact tone. I smirked and leaned in closer to her making her heart beat faster "I stand to differ Bella my dear," I said while moving my hand from up her arm to her chest. I knew she would blush as she did. My smirked widened "my point proven." She fake glared at me "no fair you cheated," she said as if she was a three year old and I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned in closer and kissed her as she was about to saw something. She brushed her tongue against my lower lip. I pulled away glaring at her "god Bella your going to be the death of me,' she laughed at me. "Come one drive my dear husband we have a reception to be at remember. If we don't make it Alice will kill me," she said shivering. I laughed and hit the gas pedal.

We pulled up to the place and I looked at Bella "do we have to" I asked her. She nodded a yes to me. I smirked and moved in closer like be fore and like be fore I could hear her heart beat fasten "come Bella dear we could do many more things then be here. We could finish your part of the deal. Bella my dear I don't want to be here I would rather be in out hotel room with you under me yelling my name." She blushed and I my smirked widened "come on we have to get in there be fore Alice kills me for then you'll be a widow," she said in a shaky voice. I signed and pulled away "well Bella my love you asked for it," I said with an evil grin. I saw her sallow hard as we got out the car and I couldn't help think dirty thought. I shacked my head 'bad Edward,' I told my self.

"Edward, Bella it took you to long enough to get here," said Alice waiting at the door. "Sorry," started Bella," but some one was taking there sweet time getting here," she said glaring at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "What every come one we have to get you to in there," she said. We stood in front of the door leading in side. Music played and I heard Alice's voice "may I present Mr. and Mrs. Mrs. Cullen," she said as our guests clapped. The doors opened and we walking in. Every one stopped clapping "let's have the first dance shall we," said Alice. I head Bella sign ad we made our way to the dance floor. I looked at her "don't worries Bella just follow my lead," I whispered in her ears. She nodded as the music began. I placed my hands on her hips as her hands went around my neck. We started moving to the music I felt her hips move and I couldn't help but think about us together to night. I couldn't wait. I wanted to jump her since the big oak doors opened. God why did she have to smell so good it was taking all of me not to take her here right know in front of every.

I smirked as I thought she should know what she does to me. I moved her closer to me so our bodies we touching. "Bella," I whispered in her ear making her shiver "do you know what you do to me. You make me crazy. You make me feel like I'm high you're my addiction. The way you smell it takes all of me not to jump you right here right know. I want you so bad. I want to hear you screaming my name over and over again throw out the night. Bella I want to be inside you. I want to feel your hot wet tight pussy around my dick. I want to feel whole. God Bella I want to get so deep inside you that no one can pull us apart. You see what you do to me my sweet Bella." I pulled away from her to see her blushing. I grinned at her "I told you you'd be blushing," I said as the song ended. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to Bella's dad there "may I have this dance," I nodded and gave my Bella to him and went too sat at our table.

"You look so beautiful my dear just like your mother on our wedding day," he said to her. She smiled softly at him "thanks dad," she said hugging him. I couldn't help but smile at the love they shared. "Bella I know I really up for this wedding because your mother and I had never wanted you to make the same mistake as use but seeing you today so happy it changed my mind. All I want to see is you happy. Oh and also Bella, have you and Edward started on making me a grand child or even more," he asked her making her blush. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked behind her father glaring at me knowing that I was listening. She turned to him "umm... dad I don't I mean no," she finally said. Her dad laughed at her "Bella your so cute when you get embarrassed,: said her father kissing her head "may be you should go back to our husband I can feel him watching you from his spot." She laughed and they walked to our table and she sat down.

The night went along very slow and it was killing me. Every time she would turn her head to talk to Alice or someone else her sent would come to me and I would have to hold on to the chair so tight I would leave a mark so I wouldn't jump her. I looked at her as she was talking to Alice. I didn't want to hurt her to night. What if I lost control and killed her? What would happen? Oh god what if I hurt her? My mind went with thoughts of how everything could go wrong. I took a deep breath not thinking about that nothing would go wrong nothing at all. I looked at Bella she was looking at me with a worried look on her face "nothing," is all I said grinning.

Bella and I got up as we were leaving. We got in to the car and waved by to every one. "Bella," I said looking at her "I want you to put this one "I said as I gave her a cloth to put over her eye. She nodded with out saying a word. I could tell she was tired "Bella take a nap for my love you'll need it for tonight we shall work on giving your father what her wants." She gulped and blushed. She laid her head back and I could here her breathing even out.

………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………

BPOV

"Bella," I heard his voice as he lifted me out the sit. "Edward I moaned out in my sleep. I could hear him laugh at me "Edward can I take of this blind fold thing of," I asked him while bruin my face in his chest. "In about five minutes my love," he said. I nodded and yawned. He put me down and took of my blind fold. "Open your eyes Bella and look around." I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. I was in front of a house a beautiful house three stories by a lake a flowers every where. I turned around and looked at him "who what when," I asked him. He placed his hands around my waist "I thought you would like a place with just you and me," he said kissing my neck softly. I smiled and turned around and kissed him with such passion. He pulled away "come let's see the inside," he said picking me up again.

We walking inside to see the place was fully furnished. The place looked wonderful almost like the Cullen house but better. I kissed his cheek "I am the luckiest woman on earth," I said to him. He walked up the marble stair case "no I am the luckiest vampire Bella to have such a beautiful wife." I smiled and kissed him. He pulled away and put me down as we came in front of a door. "Open it Bella," he said to me. I did as I was told and opened it and gasped. "Oh My god Edward all this for me," I said walking in side the room. It was a library the most beautiful library I had every seen. It had marble floors, a huge window with a desk by it, and it had an second floor on it. I couldn't believe he did this all for me. I was so happy. I turned around and kissed him hard and pulled away.

"Bella," he said pulling me closer to him," I need you," he pleaded with me. I kissed him "I need you to." With that he picked me up and walked down the hall way to what I guessed was our bedroom. He put me down and I opened the door and walked in to only to be pushed up against the wall. He attacked my mouth forcing his tongue in to my mouth. I moaned as our tongues danced together. I moved my hands to his shirt and started to unbutton it while his hands moved to the zipper of my dress. He unzipped as I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his lips away from my mouth to my jaw and to my neck. I moaned out as he sucked, licked, and bite my neck not in a way to hurt me.

I felt her hands slowly pull the dress down my chest and stop all the way at my waist. My hands went to take of his shirt and throw it across the room some where. I felt his cold hands on my back working on my bra and I couldn't help but shiver from his cold touch. He finally undid it and throws it across the room some where in the room. I moaned as I felt his hands grab my breasts. I moved my hands up and down his well toned chest making him moan my name oh so softly. I loved it the way he moaned out my name god it was such a turn on. "Edward," I moaned out as he took my nipple in to his cold mouth. I throw my head back hitting the wall but I couldn't feel the pain all I felt was pleasure. I felt as if I would die from all the pleasure he was giving me if that was possible. He moved his mouth to my other nipple making me moan out again.

…………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………

EPOV

God she tasted so good better than I had ever thought she would. I loved kissing her soft creamy skin it tasted so good. It was better than any blood I had every tasted. It was like a drug to me now. It was as if I couldn't get enough that I would die with out tasting her. I let go of her nipple and ripped her dress of her. I felt her hands undo my pants and pulling them down and throw them some where. I picker her bridal style and laid her on the bed gently not wanting to hurt my love my sweet Bella. I out on top of her and spread her legs kissing her thigh and going up until I got to her under wear. I pulled ripped it and throw it some where in the room. I looked at the goddess below me I could see her blush as she lay there all bare. I moved to kiss lips "your so beautiful my Bella," I said be fore kissing her. I pulled down my boxers and placed my self in front of her. 'This will hurt me love," I told her as I kissed her. I slowly went in side her. I could see tears pouring down her face and I felt bad. I pulled away "I am sorry Bella," I said. I waited until I saw it in her face that the pain had turned to pleasure and she moaned out. I all most lose it as she moaned out my name.

"Are you ready Bella," I asked her. She nodded wrapping her arms around my back. I slowly started moving in side her. She moaned out louder this time it. I thrusted in and out but not so hard that I would kill her but hard enough to give her what she desired. "Faster, Harder Edward," she moaned out to me. I did as I was told. God did it feel good to be inside her. I loved it I felt so whole. I never wanted to pull out of her. The way we fit so perfectly like we were made in heaven. I felt good to felt her warm core on my manhood if made me feel alive as if I was on top of the world. "Edward," she moaned out again and I knew she was close. Her pussy tightened around my manhood and I thrusted in her three more times before she came crying my name to the whole world. I came soon after pouring my seeds in to her. I flipped is over so she was on top so I wouldn't kill her. "I love you Bella," I told her while still in her and covering us. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Hope u like it


End file.
